


The Wolf and his prey

by Rexxy



Series: Pirate wolfstar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other real pirates, Navy Captain Sirius, Peter Pettigrew being a disloyal asshole as per, Pirate References, Pirate Remus, Remus being a little shit, Side Lily Evans/James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after their encounter, Remus happens upon Sirius' ship. And raids it. And captures Sirius as well as half of his crew. But hey what's a pirate to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and his prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeros/gifts).



A few months’ sail always brought Remus a piece of mind. There was nothing quite as calm and at home as the view of the wide, blue ocean as the ship rocked side to side with delicate waves. There was also nothing quite as exciting either when an opportunity made itself clear amongst the waves. Especially when said opportunity was an English merchant ship. Especially when said merchant was the HMS Grimmauld, a ship that was rumoured through all of piracy of a ship of grand wealth. A ship that held at least 2 million pounds worth of gold, with the maximum unclear. A ship that Remus had been chasing since the day he pledged his life to the sea. A ship that contained the vilest and cruellest men Remus had ever encountered, yet were known as scholars and proper gentlemen. Remus could feel his heart picking up pace at the opportunity and climbed up the mast, against the shouting of danger from his first mate, and stood on the rope holding the mast, helped only by a rope and used his trusty spyglass to survey the crew. 

At the moment, it was just time for the sun to set, which found the merchant crew just mulling around the deck, not concerned of Remus’ ship for the time being, what with their lookout soundly asleep in the crow’s nest. From first glance, Remus guessed that this really wouldn’t be too much of a challenge if the skill of crew were anything to go by. These men were clearly not trained for a fight with pirates. They were in pristine red and white uniform, too heavy and constricting for a proper fight, meaning they would have to rely on their pistols that only gave one shot in a row and were a bitch to reload in a stressful situation that Remus was only too happy to cause. Then on top of that, their cutlasses were too short and thin to possibly win a sword fight with his own crew’s weaponry. All in all it was a little disappointing. For a ship so well named, he expected more of a challenge, even the Captain was not present. Well, he wasn’t about to let this beauty get away. 

Putting his spyglass down, he jumped down to the deck using the rope and started shouting orders at the crew. “Evans, I want full sail to the East, drop that mast with the top deck and get us in the wind! Fenwick, Prewitt, ready the cannons with the crew on lower deck, angle upwards but not too high we want to get their middle! Rosier, I want guns filled and snipers stocked and aimed at the red coats!” He ran to the ship’s wheel as he was still going and took it from Evans, sailing in the direction of his new prize. 

“Who is she Remus?” Lily asked from his side, noticing his obvious excitement.

“Grimmauld. This could be magnificent Lily. This will buy things for the ship that have been beyond our imaginations! After the crew get their shares of course. I mean, it won’t be the best we’ve done, but it won’t be anywhere near the worst either. The crew look like they’re already dying. None of them were made for a life at sea. My absolute bet is that their position is hereditary. They would all probably love to be at home right now, riding their ponies and having tea parties and what not.”

Lily chuckled. ”It’s a shame such a beautiful ship has to go to waste, isn’t it? I know many a decent sailor who could captain that ship with skill.”

“That being true, Lils it doesn’t change the fact that they’d all be pirates.”

“We’re just misunderstood creatures, you and I Captain.”

“That we are. It’s a shame really. You’d make a wonderful wife.”

Lily laughed and punched Remus in the arm. “I would make as good a wife as you would a husband.”

“We’re both tragically doomed then?”

“At least we’re tragically doomed together.”

Remus’ smile increased as he neared the ship and saw the opposing crew start to take attention to his presence. His smile got impossibly wider when he heard the shout of. “Oh dear lord, I think it’s The Wolf sir!” 

Remus would be lying if he said that those few words weren’t the best words he could ever hear as a Captain. The fear that the sheer mention of his ship brought to sailors was enough to keep him going in life. When The Wolf was just far away enough behind the pursued ship, Remus bellowed for the front cannons to be shot, resulting in a direct hit to the Captain’s cabin and a few more shots to the back, making the wood splayed and wrecked. Remus then pulled up to the side of the ship and before they had a chance to pull their cannons on him, ordered his to fire first, being just far enough away for the broken and flying parts of ship to damage his own.

He then let go of the wheel and ordered the sails up, telling the men to hook themselves to The Grimmauld. As he watched his men prepare to leap onto the ship, he could almost taste sweet success on his tongue, and when hey were finally on board, he could feel himself vibrating with excitement and adrenaline as he cut his way to the wheel, hoping to confront the captain. When he got where he was going, however, he stopped. “ Sirius Black.”

“Lupin? What the fuck are you doing?”

Remus grinned as he put his sword up and set himself into a fighting stance to match Sirius’. “Well I should think that’s fairly obvious.” Sirius lunged with his sword at Remus who just simply moved out of the way and laughed. “You know, you might be just about the worst ship Captain I’ve ever met. It really does pain me to the core to see such a gorgeous specimen of a ship go to a useless piece of shit like you.”

“Well that was just uncalled for.” Sirius tried to cut Remus in the side with his sword, only to be spun around and kicked to the floor as if he were a drunk and Remus were an angry bartender kicking him out. 

“It’s not as if you’ve given me reason to find you impressive now is it?”

“I could though.” Sirius pulled out his loaded gun from his pocket and turned only to be already facing down Remus’ gun barrel.

“Somehow I really don’t believe that.” Remus smirked and pulled the gun from Sirius’ hand, throwing it to one of his crew who caught it and killed a member of the merchant ship as Remus himself picked Sirius up and held the gun to his head, holding his arms behind his back with the other hand. “Call them off, Black.”

“Why should I take orders from a pirate?” Sirius struggled but found it useless against Remus’ iron grip. 

“Because if you don’t,” Remus moved closer behind Sirius so they were only an inch apart and leaned in to Sirius, “I’ll kill you and your entire crew.” He then pushed the gun further into Sirius’ temple and grinned at the quickening of breath it caused. 

“You’re a sick bastard, Lupin.” Remus just shrugged and motioned for him to continue, so he shouted at the top of his lungs for his men to stop, and as they put down their weapons and kneeled, Remus’ men cheered. 

“That’s a good dog.” Remus pushed Sirius to his First Mate, Lily, and command she tie him up, then addressed Sirius’ crew with a shout when his men’s cheers had died down. “All those who have sailed under the Captaincy of a one Sirius Black, I am Captain Lupin of The Wolf, as I’m sure you know. In this moment, you are witness to the power and greatness than can become a free man. You now have a choice. You can either become a free sailor as one of my men, and pledge yourself to me. You can indulge in pleasure and earn a living from adventure and free sailing, and belong to a group that will accept you, no matter what. Your past can be erased and under my Captaincy I assure you, you will only prosper. Or, you can stay loyal to Mr Black here, and get yourself killed. It’s your choice, truly. Anyone wishing to join me, simply stand.” 

At this point, some the sailors of the English merchant ship were all looking at each other with terrified, yet considering glances, as they always did, while some looked mournfully at the bodies around them and Remus could already tell who was going to stand and who was going to die. The first man who stood was short and pudgy with choppy hair and a look of complete horror on him. “Peter?” Came the outraged shout of Sirius. 

“Evans, cover his mouth if you would.” Lily just stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth and motioned for Remus to continue. What followed made Sirius almost sick to the stomach as just short of half of his crew stood and nodded to Remus in acceptance of his power over them. Remus simply nodded to his quartermaster, Fenwick, who told his crew to hand their guns to the new volunteers, who took them even though they were confused. Fenwick then had the crew line up the new pirate volunteers and the loyal crew opposite each other.

“As members of a crew, I’m sure you can all understand that as a Captain I will need some measure of loyalty. I will need to know that you’re not planning on betraying me and that you are truly are dedicated to my cause. Now, load your guns.” Remus waited as they hesitantly followed his orders, Peter being the most hasty. “Now shoot the person opposite you on my order. Except you.” Remus pointed to Peter and then walked over to him and handed him his own gun, bringing him to stand in front of Sirius. “I want you to shoot your own Captain. Now, shoot.”

At the order many of the new volunteers raised their guns and shot almost instantly, making Sirius use all of his energy to push forward out of Lily’s hold but couldn’t get free of the knots and simply charged at Remus, only to be blocked off and held tightly by Prewitt. He tried to shout his protests but the effort was futile around the cloth in his mouth as he felt himself start to cry as his men were slaughtered by… his men. It was the betrayal of Peter that had struck him most. He had grown up with Peter yet he was prepared to give mutiny just like that. 

Peter had attempted to shoot him, but only found that the gun was blank, which had pissed Sirius off for two reasons. One, he was about to be killed by his best mate and quartermaster. And two, that fucker’s gun hadn’t even been loaded when he threatened him with it. 

Remus simply laughed at the shocked expression on both of the men’s faces. “You know a great man once said ‘to be underestimated is an incredible gift’, and I guess he was right. Not in your case of course.” He turned to Peter and gave him a disgusted glance. “Why were you going to shoot him?” He nodded to Sirius.

“Well you told me to, and you’re my Captain.”

Remus nodded though seemed severely displeased with the answer and just took the gun from Peter and put it with his other in the holster around his waist, then turned to Sirius.

“If I take away the gag, do you promise not to bite?” Sirius just glared at him. “Very well, silent it is. Shame really you were so interesting at the Inn that night.” Remus then leaned forward and kissed Sirius on the cheek, who tried to pull away or hit Remus in some way but failed. “I like them with spirit. Take him to the cabin. Have the rest of his crew tied up and put in the cells. This one too, but I want him under close watch, is that understood?” Remus pulled on Peter’s arm to signify who he was talking about then pushed him to another of his own pirates. 

…………………………..

After hours of simply being glared at, Remus got bored and walked over to Sirius, taking the gag from his mouth. “How fucking dare you? How do you live with yourself? You’re a fucking monster!”

“I told you I was a pirate before, and you still hunted me down and stuck your hand down my trousers. Is it only not okay with you now, because I have inflicted my piracy upon you? You should thank me Sirius. I’ve taught you a valuable lesson of perspective.”

“You’re a fucking coward, having them kill each other like that.”

“Really? I would have said resourceful. Why waste my crew’s energy when I can waste yours’?” Remus walked to his desk, leaving Sirius on the bed, hands still tied and one leg tied to the post so he couldn’t move.

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

Remus sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. “I assure you, Black, that I’m not nearly as disgusting as your crew. Especially Mr Pettigrew. Fucking little rat. I’ll be surprised if he lasts till morning with my men.”

“How in any way are my men worse than you? You fucking murdered them!”

“After everything you still just can’t get your head around this whole perspective thing, can you? To you, they’re dignified, honest, good men. Yet they want to see me and my men hanged. Choked to death. Any other pirate that caught you would have made their deaths agonising and slow. I did not. Your men are the men that want to see my world and my people burn.”

“Because you’re monsters. We want you hanged because you slaughter innocent people all for the sake of making money.” Sirius didn’t even try to struggle, simply stared at Remus with all the hatred he could muster.

Remus just sighed and waited in silence for a while until he looked down at his papers at the desk describing the amounts of cargo gotten from Sirius’ ship and their worth. Then , without looking up, he spoke quietly. “Do your men know you’re gay?”

“Excuse me?

“Your crew. Your trusted employees. Your best mates. Do they know you like cock?”

“How dare you talk to me like that! Look at me!”

Remus just continued to stare down at his desk, not giving in to Sirius’ tantrum in the slightest. “You can’t deny it Mr Black I already know. I won’t tell them, if that’s what’s got your knickers in a twist.”

“Well it’s not like your men know about you, is it? They’re pirates, they’re bigoted and racist and-“

“Are you serious, Mr Black? Racist? Bigoted? My crew know what I am and they don’t care. My best friend, James Potter, is a pirate and he is black, but he is a Captain with a mixed race crew that couldn’t give a singular fuck about where he comes from. Is it not your people that sail salve ships from Africa, only to be intercepted by pirates? Is it not your people who put us sexual beings in prison and mental asylums for fucking who we like? Is it not your people who won’t let the disadvantaged get a job being free and sailing the seas, where all that matters to a pirate is himself. I have at least three members of my crew with something or other missing, a limb, and ear, and eye, and they work just fine. My first mate is a woman, Lily. Have you ever heard of Anne Bonny, Mr Black? A fine pirate if there ever was one, but if she had been born amongst your people would she have gotten the chance to be anything but a housewife? I think not.” Remus sighed and finally looked up at Sirius. “Call me what you will, Black. A monster, a murderer and criminal, whatever, but don’t you ever talk about my crew like that again, or I can assure you, you’ll regret it.”

Sirius stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to find an argument to dispute Remus but coming up with none. For the firs time in his life, he was truly speechless. It was remarkable, really. This man that was supposed to be uneducated and just some thug had thrown away his life’s worth of brainwashing in a singular rant. Incredible. “That… It still doesn’t excuse you ruthlessly killing people.”

“Perhaps not, but we all have our cross to bare.”

Sirius, instead of arguing, surprising just nodded, well aware that he was also guilty of killing a few men in his time, that now he looks back, may well have not deserved. In fact hey definitely didn’t. 

“Don’t over think it, Sirius. I’ve seen that look on many men. What you’ve done in the past is your business I won’t ask about it, but I advise that you don’t put too much effort into blaming yourself.”

“Don’t fucking act like you know me.”

“I don’t know you. I know your type. Whoever you think you are Sirius, this great, individual, unique hero is just an illusion. You’re just as bad if not worse than you see me as, because I’ve accepted the darkness within me, and I use it to my advantage. You’re hiding behind a wall built by a society based on unstable foundations that kill a man they’re afraid of. What makes you better than me, hm? Please, enlighten me.”

Sirius huffed a condescending laugh, even in his position. “I wouldn’t kill an innocent crew.”

“You’re never going to get over than, are you? You’re not the only ship I’ve done that to, if it helps. And I’ll have you know, just under half of your men are now free men and are going to be happier than they ever were under you. It's business, Sirius. Don't take it personally.”

“No matter how you justify it, you’re still a pirate Lupin.”

Remus looked away from Sirius and rolled his eyes before standing up from his desk and heading to his door. 

“Where are you going?”

“That’s no business of yours, Black. I’m sure I’ll be back by the time you’re prepared to speak to me like a reasonable man.”

“I’ll never speak to you like we’re equals, do you understand?”

Remus just smirked at him and left the room, heading towards the top deck and Lily. When he got there he simply leaned against the side of the boat and let out a frustrated harrumph. 

“What’s up with you, Moony?” Lily asked.

“Oh god, it’s bad enough when James calls me that, don’t you start or I’ll have to be inclined to agree that you fancy him.” Lily just punched his arm lightly.

“Hey I’ve done nothing to warrant that. What did Black say to you?”

“Nothing much. The usual really, I was very disappointed, maybe he’s not all I thought he was. I mean, I don’t know what I expected but that night at the Inn, he wasn’t acting like a sea Captain then. He was cool and composed. He wasn’t stuck up or arrogant or anything really except playful, he fought back yes, but with wit and humour not this.”

“You did just kill most of his crew.”

“Oh dear lord, when will people get over that, it was one crew! It’s not like I took out the whole population and their mothers.”

“Yeah but if he’d done that to you, not that he’d be capable but still, you’d be pretty mad, right?”

“I can’t believe you’re playing me at my own perspective game, Lils.”

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t smarted me up now would I?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Oh Rem you expect so little of me, what’s that quote you love?”

“’to be underestimated is an incredible gift’ said by the great Calico himself.”

“You’re so in love with him.”

“I am not in love with Jack Rackham.”

Lily just laughed. “I meant Sirius you idiot, but if he’s the first one that comes to mind…”

“How do you propose I’m in love with Sirius Black? And you can’t blame me for bringing him up, that’s who we were talking about, you know? The guy who said the quote that I utilise at every given opportunity? I’m starting to think you’re not as smarted as I thought you were.”

“Stop taking the piss, okay? Smarted sounded right! Anyway, you’ve talked about Sirius none stop since you saw him. His tattoos, his eyes, his fucking hair, the way he smells, his tanned skin, his gorgeous arse, his everything. You also didn’t kill him.”

“That means nothing, I talk about a lot of people because I appreciate an attractive form. And there’s an entire population of people out there that I simply have not killed.”

“Remus…”

“What? Once we get to Nassau and set up at the dock, he’s going straight to- Oh I don’t know Lily. I don’t know what to do with him, he fucking hates me. I mean I don’t quite love him but I just expected him to be better and he’s actually quite shit as a person. Very unimpressive if I do say so myself. But, it’ll be few days till we dock, perhaps he’ll like be by then.”

“You’re a hard man not to like, Lupin.”

“Please Lily stop throwing yourself at me, what would James say?”

“Oh shut it, you!”

Remus laughed as he left Lily so he could walk around the deck and survey his crew to make sure they were doing as he wanted them too, all the while thinking about just how he was going to get Sirius to come around…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
